1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to means for mob dispersion and more particularly to rifle launched rubber ammunition for mob dispersion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several factors that must be taken into consideration when designing any kind of arrangement for dispersing a crowd or mob. One is that it be effective, i.e. disperse a reasonably large crowd without injury to either the security force or the people to be dispersed. To this end it is important that the security force, e.g. soldiers or policemen be sufficiently far from the crowd so as not to be injured by them directly or by throwing objects, such as stones. The range of stone throwing is about 30-40 meters. Thus it is unwise for security people to get any closer to the mob, to contact demonstrators with clubs or the like which can and often do result in serious, if not fatal injuries.
There are other means known as "soft" means against demonstrators. These include sprays of water or tear gas. However, they are of limited effect either because of the equipment they require or because they are highly sensitive to wind directions.
A need therefore exists for an improved arrangement for dispersing crowds which does not suffer from the limitations of the prior art.